How to Become a Godparent
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Getting a godparenting license is much like getting a driver's license. There's written tests, then the physical test! And what do they do? They have to volunteer at a daycare center! CosmoXWanda teen FLUFF.
1. Sunday

**HELLO ALL!**

**I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing when I need my other stories finished. But here's the thing.**

**I REALLY was getting stressed out to finish my other stories, so I decided to stop writing until I get my creative juices flowing again. And what did that bring me?**

**A story that is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT (well, to me, anyways…) from my other FOP stories.**

**I was SO excited to start writing this!**

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: If you've begun reading my other CosmoxWanda story named "A Christmas to Remember", you will recognize two guys Cosmo mentions as his best friends in here. If you haven't read it, Matt and Nate are two guys who show up a few times in that other story I mentioned as Cosmo' s and Wanda's friends. The two girls, if they're ever mentioned, are also their friends. It's like a big friend group with 6 people!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Wait a minute…I have to _what_?"

"It really isn't asking for much!" The blue-haired female figure gave an exasperated sigh. This always had to happen.

"B-but…! I was expecting to go through a…a _simulation_ or something! Not actually going to Ear-!"

"Excuse me! But _why_ are you here?"

The adolescent, pink-haired girl standing on the opposite side of the desk rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you mean what am I-?"

"_What _are you doing here?"

The girl blinked, then furrowed her eyebrows, "_You _should know! You work here!"

The woman sighed and replied gently, "I am asking not for my knowledge, but for your realization."

"Okay, then, I'm here for my license."

"What license?"

The pink-haired customer, fully annoyed by now, huffed.

"I want to be a godparent!"

"And you think godparents are more prepared for their next godchild than you are for your godparenting test?"

Wanda froze, then brought a hand to her chin, considering what the floating woman said.

"Hello? Mrs. Fairywinkle?"

Wanda snapped her head back up, seeming to be shaken out of her thoughts. She sighed, "No. They aren't."

The woman smiled, "Good. The whole point of the rule of never telling any other fairy what the test is will help godparents-to-be learn to expect the unexpected. Even if you read all descriptions of a next assignment, you'll never truly know who that child is until you meet them. Godparents need to be flexible. Understood?"

Wanda nodded.

"And, furthermore," The woman continued, "You saying you want to be a godparent right after proving you weren't very happy with not being prepared for the unexpected does not show you have potential in this job."

Wanda rose her voice defensively, "I just didn't realize that point."

"Well!" The fairy woman exclaimed, "It's a _very_ important point! If you could not realize that when you chose your career, then maybe this job just isn't for you."

"No!" Wanda cried out, "I really do want to be a godparent! I would do my best to please any godkids I encounter! Please, Mrs. Starwand!" **(A/N: do you realize how hard it is to come up with a good last name for fairies? xD)**

Mrs. Starwand sighed, "Okay, okay, I have no right to stop you. But let's go over this paperwork again. You have taken the I.Q. test?"

"Mhm," Wanda nodded to indicate she had done so.

"And the personality quiz? The one you take so _if_," The fairy emphasized the last word to show her prevailing distrust in the girl's decision, "you become a godparent, we can find children you're compatible with?"

A glare and a nod from Wanda later, Mrs. Starwand put away the paperwork and pulled out a contract.

"Sign here," She pointed to the bottom of the page, "to show you understand that you will abide by Jorgen Von Strangle's book 'Da Rulez!' and any new additions or updated books."

Wanda signed the document.

"Wow, Jorgen likes to take out any possible loopholes," She muttered, returning the paper, "He's also the principal at our school, so he doesn't like my group of friends too much. _They_, as in _never_ me, get in trouble a lot."

Mrs. Starwand rolled her eyes and chuckled, placing the document in a filing cabinet, "No kidding. Now, do you want the details of your final examination so it can be decided if you shall become a legal godparent, or do you want to just leave?"

"Details, please!" Wanda jumped up and down excitedly, not trying to hide her child-like innocence.

"Okay," Mrs. Starwand leaned back in her chair comfortably, "I will explain this in a short-and-sweet manner. You will spend a week on Earth. During your stay there, you shall 'volunteer' at a daycare near wherever you will be staying. You and a partner will-"

"WOAH, wait, a partner?"

Sigh.

"As I was hoping for no more interruptions, I expected this. You will have a partner, someone of your age group, who also wants to become a godparent and has taken their tests around the same time as you. And we assumed you wouldn't want to single-handedly run a daycare center with more kids than you can count. Can I now continue?"

Wanda clamped her mouth shut and nodded.

"You and your partner will be watched throughout the entire day you are at the daycare center, as you will be evaluated on how well you can handle the children _without magic_. Of course, you may have your wands for emergency purposes, but these are not godchildren and their wishes shall not be granted. Your outer appearance should be altered slightly. You can keep the hair and eyes, as humans have developed hair-dye and 'colored contacts', but your wings and floating crown obviously have to go. You and your partner will stay in a hotel; same room for same gender, adjoining rooms for different. No need to worry about expenses, the hotel reservations and where you will be working have been covered, with magic of course. But you will be given money for food and such. Do you have any questions?"

The was a short silence as Wanda thought over what she just heard. A whole week on Earth, no adults, just her, a teenager, and another fairy, trying to handle an entire daycare center? Sounded quite challenging.

"Um…." She started. Only one question really came to mind, "Who's my partner?"

"Sorry, hon- I would tell you, but I don't know."

Wanda nodded, then asked, "Now what?"

The fairy leaned forward slightly in her chair. "I would suggest going home and packing for your trip. Emails have already been sent to your family members. We usually email teachers, but seeing it's the middle of summer, we don't need to. After you're done packing, I would suggest hurrying to Jorgen's office before he fires you prior to you even getting the job."

"When does he want me there?"

Mrs. Starwand looked at her clock, and nearly jumped out of her seat, "In about a half an hour!"

Wanda gasped, wide-eyed, "Oh-no!"

She flew out the door quickly towards her home. Hearing a faint "Good luck!" from the office, the pink-haired fairy dashed back to the office, and poked her head in from the doorway. The blue-haired woman stood up from her seat in surprise.

Wanda smiled, "Oh, and Mrs. Starwand, thank you so much!" She took off down the road once more.

Mrs. Starwand slowly sat back down in her chair with a smile. She rubbed her chin and chuckled lightly to herself.

"There is something very promising about that girl becoming a godmother."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

The door to Jorgen's waiting room opened with a loud crash, causing all fairies sitting quietly to turn their heads. In the doorway stood the same girl from earlier, her silhouette appearing as a flash of lightening came and went. Luckily, she wore a raincoat, seeing the clouds rolling in on her way home.

Upon arriving at her abode, she flew upstairs, packed her bag as quickly as possible, and ran back downstairs. After consulting her dad about whether she could handle going to the office alone or not, he agreed to let her go with a hug and kiss. She shouted a "Be back in a week!" to her sister upstairs, fully knowing her twin didn't actually care if she came back at all.

Now, she desperately tried to find an available seat, feeling dizzy from all the rush of leaving at such a late notice.

"Wanda!"

Hearing her name from a voice behind, she couldn't even turn around before she was glomped by an unknown person.

The figure let go quickly, and let her turn around.

"Cosmo!"

Indeed, the emerald green-themed fairy stood there, beaming happily.

"Wanda! Are you going to be a godparent, too?" He asked her excitedly.

She smiled back at him, "Yes! I actually-" She was cut off when he unexpectedly grabbed her duffel from her and grabbed her hand, leading her over to a single chair in the corner.

She gave him an inquisitive look, and he blushed, looking away, "You look tired, and I thought you should sit in my chair." She looked over and realized there was only one.

"Cosmo, I shouldn't have to take your chair from you. You should sit there."

He pondered her comment for a sec, then his face light up with an idea. He sat down in the chair and pulled on Wanda's arm, causing her to fall on top of him, setting her in his lap. She blushed and tried to get back up.

"Cosmo, I don't need to-"

"But we're both tired and should sit down. So you can't get up!" He stuck his tongue out at her playfully, and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get up.

Her cheeks reddened, but she rolled her eyes and smiled nonetheless. How could someone be as sweet as Cosmo? There just weren't enough people like him.

"So, Cosmo..." She began, resting her head on his, "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since school let out…"

He shifted and laughed nervously, "Well, Nate, Matt, and I have gotten into some more trouble with Jorgen…"

Wanda rolled her eyes teasingly, although he couldn't see it. It was just like those three cause more than enough mischief.

"What did you three do this time…"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle. Jorgen will see you both now."

Both fairies looked up when their names were unexpectedly called. They had spent the last fifteen minutes or so talking about what they have done since their school let out for a few months before school started again. Thanks to how long fairies lived, they actually spent more than one year (usually about five or six) in one grade. Hey, at least they had more time to learn, right? Luckily for Cosmo and Wanda, also including their friends and other's in their grade, this was the sixth, and last, year they would be freshmen.

Wanda checked the clock on the wall. 6:15. It was just like Jorgen to be selfish and go by his own time.

A thought suddenly struck her.

"Hey, Cosmo, why does he want to see us bo-"

Her thoughts were, once again, left unfinished as the secretary pushed them both out of the chair, grabbed their bags, and hurried them through the office door behind the desk.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"They're here, sir." The secretary hurried back out as fast as she came in.

Both teen fairies turned towards the desk after hearing a groan of dismay.

"And I have the pleasure of speaking with you both today," The man clad in army green rose from behind his desk.

Cosmo cheerfully spoke up, "Wassup, Jorgen?" He gave a clumsy salute.

Jorgen groaned again and walked over to a filing cabinet. He had long ago given up on telling, no, _demanding_ they not talk to him so casually. Gosh darn it, THEY WERE BELOW HIM. **(A/N: Gotta love Jorgen's way of thinking, right? xD)**

Ignoring Cosmo's comment, and Wanda's laughter, Jorgen continued, "You two will be partners. Is it correct you two have been friends for a very long time?"

Wanda's smile broadened, "Yup!"

Cosmo jumped up and down excitedly, "Ever since our first year of Kindergarten!"

Jorgen nodded, "Then you two will most likely work well together." The man groaned. "I have a _very_ bad feeling of letting you two become a godparenting team." He sat down in his chair and flopped the files on his desk.

Cosmo floated over, and threw his arm around Jorgen. "Awww, what could possibly go wrong? It's not like we're gonna end up falling in love, getting married, and having a very special godchild!"

Wanda cut in, "And it's not like that godchild will be one of the rare godchildren that will keep us a secret for an entire year, causing you to reward him with a very special fairy-versary muffin that will, long story short, cause the entire Earth to be changed twice, once ruled by monkeys, then ruled by his psychopathic 5th grade teacher who is out to get our species. Then for that same godchild to find, a few months later, a loophole in that baby-banning rule you came up with a few decades ago, which just might cause the end of the universe.

"And," Cosmo continued, "It's not like that same godchild will nearly destroy Fairy World a few times, but end up being the Chosen One to read the prophecy, who will end up not destroying the Darkness forever, but befriending it, and making peace within the universe."

Wanda scoffed, "C'mon, Jorgen…"

Wanda and Cosmo said unanimously: "Those things will _never _happen!"

"ENOUGH!" Jorgen bellowed, blasting Cosmo away with his wand.

"Just take the hotel address and money, change into your disguises, and GET IN THE PORTAL!"

Cosmo and Wanda quickly complied, and stepped into the transporter together, suitcases in hand.

Jorgen shut the outer door, and continued talking, "Remember, you will be monitored during the hours you watch the kids. You will go your names. Good luck."

With that, he pushed a button, and the portal was soon emptied.

He rubbed his temples, groaned for the billionth time that day, and sat back in his chair, feet propped on his desk.

He couldn't help but smirk to himself.

"There's something very promising about those two becoming godparents."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Wanda coughed out the smoke gathering in her lungs, and tumbled out of the portal, Cosmo close behind. Looking around, they both realized the transporter left them in an alleyway of a city. Both grabbed their bags, and headed towards the sidewalk.

The streets weren't very crowded, seeing as it was Sunday night. Wanda turned to her left, immediately noticing a very tall building. She nudged Cosmo on his side.

"Hey, Cosmo, I think this is our hotel."

Cosmo, who was previously amused by the children playing catch in the very small park across the street, looked over, only to gape at its size.

"Wow," He said, amazed.

She giggled at his childish innocence and led him in.

The outside promised nothing less than what the inside offered.

"Oh my God," Wanda whispered, "We must've ended up in a five-star hotel!"

They both quickly walked over to the check-in desk.

"Hi!" Wanda said, in an effort to sound cheerful, despite how tired she was. "Two rooms: one for Cosmo Cosma and one for Wanda Fairywinkle."

The man behind the counter looked up warmly, his black hair slicked back and purple eyes glinting in the dim light. Wait… purple….eyes?

Wanda looked closer, but soon realized it rude to stare, and disregarded his eyes. She and Cosmo must've looked a lot stranger with their vibrant hair and eyes.

After the nice man checked them in and directed them to the elevators, he pulled out an unnoticed walky-talky.

"They just checked in."

"Thank you, Johnson." Came a rough reply that sounded too much like Jorgen.

Johnson watched the two as they tiredly stepped into an elevator, pressed a button, and waited for the doors to close. He shook his head and gave a small laugh.

"What is so FUNNY?" Jorgen nearly bellowed.

"You were right, Jorgen," Johnson laughed again.

"There is something very special about Cosmo and Wanda." **(A/N: C-C-Combo Breaker!)**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Wanda splashed her face with water dabbed her face with a hand towel. Their rooms weren't that hard to find: 5th floor, turn to the right, all the way to the end, last doors on the left.

They both agreed on who got which room, and decided to have one rule: the door between the rooms will stay open, but one must have permission to go into the other's room before entering. They decided this was fair.

Not fully knowing what Cosmo was doing, Wanda dumped her duffle bag beside the single queen-sized bed and freshened up in the bathroom. After a once-over in the mirror, she knocked on the wall beside the door frame to Cosmo's room.

"Cosmo, you want to go get something to eat before we crash for the night?"

She heard a "yeah" coming from the bathroom, and decided to wait on her bed.

A few minutes later, Cosmo emerged from the bathroom and knocked on the door frame, "Let's go!"

He ran over, and nearly dragged her through the elevators and lobby before they decided to stop outside.

They both looked up and down the street, and finally agreed on a fast food restaurant Wanda had soon spotted.

Once they approached it, Cosmo happily read the name, "Steak..and…Shake? What a cool name!"

Wanda giggled and rolled her eyes, "It looks just like my favorite diner in fairy world."

Cosmo happily led Wanda inside. After they both received their food, and sat in a booth, Cosmo pointed out to her, "Did you know I'm gonna get a job at that diner?" He jumped up and down in his seat, expecting her to happy he got a job, and at her favorite place to eat, too!

Fortunately, she was.

"You applied for a job?" She smiled, "I'm proud of you!"

The rest of the evening consisted of similar chitchat, both too tired to carry on a legitimate conversation.

When the clock above the double doors chimed 8:30, an employee approached their table, suggesting they would like to close up soon. Both fairies in disguise apologized heartily, paid the check and left a nice tip, and headed back for the hotel.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

After changing into some sweats and a tank top, pulling her hair back and brushing her teeth, Wanda walked up to the window of her room, opening the curtains widely.

What she saw made her gasp.

Not only did she have a small balcony with two chairs and a table , but the scenery was beautiful!

The sun was just setting in the distance, right over the horizon of the city. The skyscrapers and other buildings were already twinkling with office lights and headlights of cars. And just to the right, she saw a more hilly part, the outskirts of the city heavily dotted with houses and smaller buildings, and right above the landscape, pure diamonds sparkled in the sky. Her home was right up there. In the skies. In the stars…

In the cosmos.

She felt herself blush at the remembrance of the other name the humans have given the stars long ago. Mama Cosma had named her son that, believing the name to be very special.

To Wanda, that name felt very special indeed.

A smile twitching at the corner of her lips, the blush still lingering on her cheeks, she left the curtains open, and turned out the lights and climbed in bed.

"Goodnight, Cosmo!"

Not even a second later, she heard him call out "Goodnight, Wanda!"

She smiled and let out a deep sigh.

This was going to be a _very _interesting week indeed.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**OHMYGOD~ I can't believe you all read this far :3**

**Boy, do I feel special. xD**

**Thank you to all who has read to this point!**

**A review on this chapter would be greatly appreciated!**

**No flames, just compliments or nice critiques please! :3**


	2. Monday

There was a deep sigh in the night, accompanied by the creaking of the boards under the carpet.

The creature sleeping in her bed didn't acknowledge the being next to her bed, and continued to sleep peacefully. He cautiously reached for her shoulder and shook her.

"…Wanda?"

The girl in the bed stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. He tried again, more stern this time.

"Wanda."

She groaned and turned toward him, eyes still closed.

"WANDA!"

Said girl screamed, eyes bursting open, and tumbled out of her bed. Wanda looked around at her surroundings, momentarily forgetting where she was. After her blurry vision cleared, the fairy looked up at the one in front of her.

"Cosmo?" She questioned. "What is it?"

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Um…"

Wanda waited patiently while Cosmo stuttered out 'um's and 'you see's.

He took a deep breath: "I'mlonelyandI'mnotusedtoit!"

Wanda blinked. "Wait, what?"

"It's dark and lonely in there and I DON'T LIKE IT!" Cosmo's lower lip quivered before he burst into tears.

First taken aback by his random outburst, the female fairy tugged on his hand to pull him down next to her.

"Aw, Cosmo, it's okay…" She tried to soothe him, stroking his hair.

She pulled him into a hug and continued the calming motion on his hair. He buried his face in his shoulder.

She looked past him to her window, realizing she left her blinds open. She smiled. "Hey, look, the stars are out."

She heard him stop sobbing and turn his head in the direction she was looking toward.

Wanda smiled, "Do you know what the humans sometimes call the stars?"

Cosmo didn't respond, but she took it as a sign to go on.

"They call them the cosmos."

The female fairy felt him tilt his head in amazement. She playfully rolled her eyes at his pure wonder.

She continued: "_I _think it's the best name."

Looking down, his neck seemed to turn a pink hue.

"What a gorgeous name!"

His neck turned completely red.

"Yes, what a lovely name…"

Cosmo, after shifting uncomfortably, released himself from the hug. He quickly tilted his bright face away, obviously trying to hide it, but couldn't before Wanda saw and laughed lightly.

Yes, flattering him to embarrassment _was_ cruel, but immensely fun.

She glanced over at the clock to find it was nearing 3:00 in the morning.

She yawned, "It's not even late enough to be awake! We should get back to be-"

Wanda felt a grip around her arm tighten, and was soon looking into bright green puppy-dog eyes.

"Or, not… We could just sit out on the balcony?"

His eyes lit up, and he grabbed the blanket off the bed and headed toward the glass doors.

"Come on!" He shouted over his shoulder, making the pink-haired girl roll her eyes.

The wind blowing around the small balcony was warm and gentle, with a somewhat tropical hint to it. Wanda stood in the doorway and inhaled deeply. Her heart almost seemed to stop completely at the relaxing aura of the moment.

"Wanda, what are you doing?"

Opening an eye, not realizing she closed them, she looked over at the other fairy.

"What?"

"Um…nevermind. Aren't you going to sit?" He patted the seat he pulled up (obviously on purpose) as close to his as possible.

"Yeah…sure."

Wanda cautiously took a seat it the lounge chair, and soon found herself pulled closely to him, the blanket drooped loosely about them. Her face turned red again, and she sighed awkwardly in the silence bestowed upon.

Trying to shake off the awkward feeling, she decided to make another comment: "So, the cosmos are still out!"

She tilted her head up, after it was laying on his shoulder, to see his reddened face and his scowl.

Wanda decided to tease him further, "You're scowling. Why are you mad? And you're red! Do you have a fever or something?" To emphasize her last point, she brought up her hand to place on his forehead, which he quickly hit away.

"Shut _up._"

Although she recognized it as more of a whiney tone than demanding, she pretending to act offended.

"Cosmo! Did you just _hit _me?"

His frown faltered.

"I can't believe you!" She teased, poking him in the ribs.

Cosmo giggled and jumped, once again swatting her hand away.

"What? AGAIN!" She poked him repeatedly, until she was almost on top of him, digging her nails into both sides of his ribs.

"Okay, Wanda, OKAY. I'm SORRRYYYY!" He squealed and tried jumping away, only to, once again, trap himself against the armrest.

Wanda suddenly stopped, "Promise?"

He held up his pinky finger, which Wanda gladly hooked hers with, "I promise."

"Okay, fine!" Wanda pouted, "Kill joy…"

Cosmo jokingly looked around him, as if he suspected she was talking to someone behind him. He finally turned back to her and pointed an accusing finger at himself.

"Me? _I'm _a kill joy?"

"Yes!"

Poke.

"Cosmo!"

Poke.

"Wipe that smirk off your- AGH!"

Cosmo attacked her, making her squeal as she jumped away. He sneered and loomed over her, wiggling his fingers. Wanda giggled and threw her arms protectively over her face.

"Cosmo, no-!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DISGUTING TEENAGERS DOING?"

Both fairies looked up at a balcony a few levels up and a few doors down. A rather pudgy lady in a lavender nightgown and many hair curlers stood at the window, glaring furiously.

"I cannot _BELIEVE_ you two youngsters!" The lady's fiery eyes widened, "I can't believe you're _doing _it out here; _IN PUBLIC._"

Wanda's face turned a shade of red she was absolutely _sure _it hadn't reached before. But Cosmo, despite the blush growing on his own cheeks, just looked back at the lazy with a drunken smile.

"But she's soooooo prettttyyyyyyy!" He drawled out.

The lady narrowed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, slamming the window after disappearing back into her room.

And then an awkward silence.

Both fairies awkwardly averted their gaze back to each other-

…just before they collapsed into laughter.

"That-that was great!" Wanda cackled, throwing her head back.

Cosmo wiped some tears from his eyes, "Th-thanks!"

"Oh my God, those humans think ALL teenagers are like that? Ridiculous!"

After a few minutes of their continuous laughter, and a moment of catching their breath, they looked at each other again. They both let out a yawn.

Wanda rubbed her eyes, "Well, Cosmo, maybe we should-"

She soon dozed off, once he wrapped his arm around her waist and her head fell on his chest.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Ready?" Wanda fidgeted with the hem of her yellow t-shirt, glancing nervously at the disguised fairy beside her.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Yup! Are you?"

She refocused her gaze on the door then down at her outfit. She didn't take long to decide what to wear, but she took her time deciding what would be appropriate for basically babysitting a group of kids. The girl finally decided on a yellow fitted t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Cosmo, being who he was, just wore whatever he pulled out first: a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Nh." She finally mumbled.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-? Are you nervous?"

She sighed, "Well, it's our first big step in becoming godparents. And I mean _big_ step. It's-"

The fairy was cut off when Cosmo slid his hand into hers and squeezed her hand.

A blush scattered across her cheeks when she glanced at their entwined hands, to him, back to their hands, and finally up to him.

"C-cosmo?"

He flashed his genuine, unique smile at her. The same smile that made her heart do continuous leaps for reasons unknown.

"Best friends hold hands, right?"

"I-I suppose…"

"And we're best friends! So it's okay!" Without looking away from her, and his eyes lit up when she finally smiled back, he gently rapped on the door, waiting for whoever the instructor of the daycare was to open up.

Soon enough, the door swung open to reveal a grinning, 30-year-old looking lady standing there in her lavender bowl-neck tank top, khaki pants, and nurse shoes glory. Her short hair curled away from her face. Not to mention she looked oddly fami-

She frowned, "Oh-"

Wanda continued, "-my-"

"-God." Cosmo finished.

An awkward silence fell upon the three, that is, until the woman in the doorway grew red, a furious frown spreading across her face.

"You PERVERTS!" She screamed, enraged.

"Uhm, yeah…. About that…" Cosmo awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Do you have an office we can talk to you in?" Wanda pleaded.

"Yes, but I'm not going to let you-" The lady shrieked a little as they hurried her into the office.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"I promise last night was nothing!" The pink-haired fairy begged.

"Yeah!" Her test partner agreed.

"Then what were you doing last night? You know what? Nevermind, I'd rather not hear the details…" The woman huffed.

"Look," Wanda said, pulling the lady aside, "Mrs…uh…"

"Clayson."

"Right. Mrs. Clayson. Um, you see my friend Cosmo and I-" Wanda added in a motion to Cosmo, who obliviously fiddled with the stapler on Mrs. Clayson's desk.

"We've been friends for, well, a VERY long time. We are best friends, and we wouldn't even think of doing something like that to each other."

"Hey, hey, Wanda!"

Both ladies turned to see Cosmo running up to them.

"Wanda, look at this!"

Wanda looked down to his hands to see him hook something on his thumb and pull back with his other hand. Not knowing what happened next, the girl felt a snap on her arm and let out a yelp of pain. Looking downward, she saw a rubber band laying next to her feet.

"Cosmo! That hurt!"

"Wanda!" Cosmo pulled his hands up to his mouth in surprise, "I'm so sorry!"

After a few moments of the two teens bickering, the daycare director interrupted by putting her hand between the two, laughing.

"Alright, alright, I believe you two."

They both looked over at her and Wanda smiled.

"Oh, thank you!"

Mrs. Clayson smiled back at her, "If you two are done, would you like to take a tour of the place?"

Cosmo sighed, "Yes!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"…And, finally, this is the playground." Mrs. Clayson motioned to the large outdoor area before her.

The fairies looked around, noticing a small swing set and picnic table, just before seeing a small field of grass giving enough space for playing sports.

"It's very…quaint." Wanda smiled, admiring the adorable backyard area.

"It is." The director chuckled, "Would you like to meet the kids? They should start arriving any mi- Oh! Here's someone now!" Mrs. Clayson looked past them to the driveway, all three seeing a cream-colored van pull into a parking space.

Wanda and Cosmo glanced at each other and smiled. _Ready._

They both followed her inside, seeing her open the door to greet the approaching family.

"Welcome to Dimmsdale Daycare Center!"

Upon a short observation of the four-member family, both fairies noticed the father with red hair, the mother with short black hair, the taller red-headed girl who looked about 9 or 10, and finally a petite raven-haired girl. The smallest girl had her long hair pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a black t-shirt, plaid grey skirt, and black mary janes. She looked away nervously, pushing her tiny pair of glasses up her nose.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I'd like you to meet the Conners. This little cutie pie right here is Tootie Conners." Mrs. Clayson led out the youngest girl by grabbing her hand.

Wanda bent down to Tootie's eye-level, "Hi, Sweetie, I'm Wanda. I'm going to help take care of you here this week. This is my friend Cosmo!" Wanda turned to Cosmo, to find him mumbling incoherently to himself.

He placed his head in his hand thoughtfully, "Tootie…cutie pie….Tootie…"

The pink-haired fairy turned back to the girl, "He's a little…"

"Silly?" Tootie offered.

Both girls smiled. "Yes, very much so." Wanda laughed.

"I got it!" The green fairy burst in between them, causing everyone in the room to look over.

He beamed, "Tootsie-pop!"

Wanda stood up straight, "What?"

"Tootsie-pop! It's her new nickname!" He smiled, striking a heroic pose.

Mrs. Conners grinned, "How perfect! See, Tootie, you'll have fun with them! We know you will." She kissed her forehead, walking out the door.

Her dad followed suit, "We'll be back later."

Finally, her sister. They both gave the other a hard stare before the older sister spoke, "Whatever, brat," and sauntered out the doors.

Cosmo frowned, "No one talks that way to our Tootsie-pop!"

Wanda looked at the girl sympathetically, "Is she always like that?"

Tootie nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "Yeah, she doesn't like me much…"

"Aw…" Wanda reached down to stroke her hair.

"Cheer up, Tootsie-pop!" Cosmo tickled her stomach lightly, showing a funny face as he did so.

Tootie blushed and giggled, hiding shyly behind Wanda's legs, peaking out to look at him.

Wanda joked, "Cosmo, stop scaring the girl."

Ignoring his friend's comment, he continued, "I'm still going to…GET YOU!" He jumped at her, making her shriek delightedly, and chased her around the room.

Wanda rolled her eyes, then noticed Mrs. Clayson waving her over.

"Yes?"

"Okay, Wanda, I have to go home to go home and spend time with my own family, because your…employers said you would watch this place yourself. The families should be dropping off their kids any minute now. Just introduce yourself to the families and kids and you should be fine. Two boys who usually get dropped off together, they're great friends, you know, will be arriving a bit late today. Can you handle all of this?"

Wanda nodded, "Of course! You can count on us!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"I'm going to count now! Ready? One… two… three…" The pink-haired fairy covered her eyes with her hands. She heard giggles, skittering, and the occasionally crash of toys falling over when it was knocked into.

Cosmo and Wand have been at the daycare since eight, and it was now going on eleven-thirty. They had spent the time first introducing themselves to the families of the children, then greeting every single child immediately after their family left.

_~Flashback~_

_They had already met Beatrix, or, as she preferred, 'Trixie'. Then came Trixie's close friend, Veronica. It was obvious they were best friends, as they instantly bound over to each other for a hug before scampering off to play dollhouse._

_Yet also leaving poor Tootie to squash and mold the tubs of play-doh all by herself at the crafts table._

_Before Wanda let her gut take her mind and have her walk over to console the girl, there was another knock on the door, and she looked over to see Cosmo open it._

_Standing there was a blond-headed child in a green t-shirt, smiling. The fairies glanced around the doorway to see a man (who they thought was his dad) with a bag on his head, drive off in a yellow dune buggy screaming, "Bye, Chester! See you later! WOOHOO!" the tires screeched as he zoomed off._

"_Bye, Pops!" He waved to his father, before turning to Cosmo and waved before running in._

_The two shared a glance as the door shut slowly, but didn't close when they saw two more cars pull up. One cop car and one jeep._

_Out of the cop car jumped a 6-year-old looking grey child, and the jeep, a little girl with her long black hair in a pony tail and she wore a black t-shirt and black jeans._

_The grey boy stalked by Cosmo, who jumped away, scared, and Wanda, who walked over to join them, as he muttered "Francis" under his breath._

_The girl walked up and immediately shook both of their hands, "Hi! I'm Peyton! But my middle name's Molly, so please call me that!" She skipped happily over to the crafts table and got out markers to color, obviously trying to make conversation with the lonely girl molding clay._

_Both fairies gave each other a worried glance._

"_Um, Wanda?" Cosmo shifted his eyes, "How many children did she say we'd watch?"_

_Wanda fidgeted with her hands, trying to bring up something she may have forgotten._

"_Uh…I don't think she mentioned."_

"_But-but what if they are a lot? We can't watch a lot of kids!"_

"_Cosmo, listen." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't see any more cars coming, so this may be it until those two boys Mrs. Clayson said would come later show up. Don't worry; we got this."_

_He smiled when she touched his shoulder and nodded. Yup, they could do this._

_~End flashback~_

"28, 29…30! Ready or not, here I come!" Wanda cried out menacingly. After they realized no more children were showing up that morning, they left Trixie and Veronica to their dollhouse, Tootie and Molly to their artwork, and Francis and Chester to building blocks and toy monster trucks. But the kids easily got fidgety, and Cosmo had suggested one of his favorite games: hide and seek!

She laughed softly to herself as she checked in the places the kids were so obviously not in.

That was just like her Cosmo.

_Wait… did I just say __**my **__Cosmo? Oh, no, no, no. He's not mine. Not like that._

Turning around completely, Wanda saw Cosmo huddled in a corner, face buried in his hands.

She simply walked over and placed her hand on his head.

"Tag."

"Nu uh!" Cosmo snapped back, "If I can't see you, you can't see me!"

"You know that doesn't actually work that way, right? I can still see you!"

"Hmph." He buried his face deeper.

"Oh, you don't want to go through last night again, do you?" She reached behind him to his upper back and danced her fingers around the certain area where his wings would usually protrude from. He shrieked and slammed himself against the wall, trying to wiggle away from the lingering sensation.

"WANDA! You know that the tickly feeling stays for a while when you do that around fairy wings!" He giggled and stood up to literally try to shake of the feeling.

"And maybe next time you'll play fair." She smirked, sauntering off to the table where she heard girlish giggles. Oh, kids. They've always loved watching other people in strange predicaments.

She ripped the blanket off of one half of the craft table, revealing both Tootie and Molly.

"Got you!" Wanda laughed and they squealed and ran off to the playground.

"But Molly! Tootsie-pop! We found you! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING _EVERYWHERE_ FOR YOU!" Cosmo faked a sobbing sound as he chased the two giggling girls around the playground.

"It's official. He's insane." Wanda laughed to herself as she found Veronica and Trixie buried among the stuffed animals. They pouted playfully at being so easily found before scurrying out to the playground to play on the seesaw.

After a few minutes, she also found Francis squished inside the cabinet and after giving up inside, she walked outside to find Chester in the bushes. She shook her head happily at everyone's, including Cosmo's, antics.

She decided it was a good idea to bring the kids back in before they got too wrapped up in whatever they were playing.

"Lunch time!"

The second she said those words, everyone came running in and found their preferred spots, which she assumed they usually sat at. She noticed Cosmo sit at one end of the table.

Wanda walked over and grabbed him by the ear, "Nice try."

She dragged the tumbling green fairy to the kitchenette in the back. Together, they got out the tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and juice boxes. Once they passed out the food and drinks, they sat themselves in two chairs on the other side of the room.

"So, Cosmo…" Wanda twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, "Was this as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Nope, I'm having fun!" He beamed back at her. Cosmo's smile faltered when worry shone in her eyes. "What's wrong? Aren't you having fun, too, Wanda?"

Her head snapped up from her hand, but she offered a comforting smile, "No, no, Cosmo, I am. I'm just…worried. Do you think we're doing alright? Do you think we'll pass?"

He laced his fingers between hers and placed his other hand on top of theirs.

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda…" He shook his head in his very Cosmo way, "you worry about school too much! About life too much!"

Wanda chuckled and shook her own head, "Maybe you worry to little!" She poked a finger to his forehead.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Two girls giggled.

"They're so cute!" Trixie giggled to her best friend.

"Like, total lovebirds!" Veronica giggled back.

"What are you two talking about?" Tootie questioned, biting into her sandwich.

"They mean Cosmo and Wanda like each other!" Molly beamed at her friend.

"But, we know they like each other. We like them, too!" Tootie rose an eyebrow.

Trixie rolled her eyes, "No, _Tootie_, we mean they love each other!"

The four girls glanced at the two unknown fairies, the green one pouting, and the pink one turning away, giggling.

Veronica leaned in to whisper to them. "I know a song we can sing about it! Listen."

She cleared her throat:

"_Cosmo and Wanda_

_Sitting in a tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

The four girls giggled and started chanting loudly:

"COSMO AND WANDA

SITTING IN A TREE

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Cosmo continued to pout at Wanda.

"I don't worry too less!"

Wanda turned her head away laughing.

"Of course you don't…"

A certain ringing caught her hearing. Wanda looked up at the kids and saw all of the girls staring at them. Cosmo looked up to follow her gaze. They both just barely caught the last bit of what they were singing.

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

Both fairies instantly understood which song they were chanting, and they both blushed a brilliant red. The girls took notice and turned to each other to giggle again.

The doorbell rang.

"Cosmo, get the door!" Wanda hissed through clenched teeth, embarrassed.

He instantly got up and dashed to the door, revealing a brown-haired boy in a pink shirt and pink cap, and a blond-haired boy with his hair slicked back and a white jacket.

"…And father said he would give me every single original Crimson Chin issue he had!" The blond boy bragged.

The brown-haired boy stared at him, mouth agape. "Dude, you're so lucky."

Cosmo cleared his throat, and both boys looked up.

The blond boy extended his hand, "Hello, I'm Remington Buxaplenty. But everyone calls me Remy. This is my friend, Timothy Turner." He motioned to the boy next to him.

The pink-hatted boy looked up shyly and raised his hand halfway. "Hey, I'm Timmy."

Wanda walked over and smiled, "Hey, you two. You must be the two Mrs. Clayson mentioned earlier. I'm Wanda, this is Cosmo. Come on in!" She grabbed them both by the hand and led them over to two spots at the table to let them eat.

Wanda turned to Cosmo and smiled, "At least we know everyone is here!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

After all of the kids had gotten restless when they were finished eating, Wanda had sent them outside to play. After all of the kids had piled out to the playground, she dragged Cosmo from his reluctant state to help her straighten up the inside of the daycare center before the kids came in for the rest of the afternoon.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Oh, Tootie, aren't they cute together?" Molly cooed in her little 4-year-old voice to her close friend on the swing.

"I guess so," Tootie sighed, "I just don't get what's so amazing about love."

"Well, it's-"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Swing." A large shadow loomed over the two girls. They both turned around.

"Bug off, Francis. You don't need our swings. We were here first!" Molly scoffed at him.

He sneered, "I'll just take it then!" He pushed Tootie off the swing, into the gravel.

Tootie rolled onto her back and looked at the damage. Her knee was bleeding. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she was soon found bawling.

"Tootie!" molly jumped off the swing to aid her friend while Francis laughed.

"Hey!" A voice called to the bully.

The three turned to see Timmy standing there.

Timmy ran up and pointed an accusing finger at Francis, "You don't hurt ladies!"

Francis reacted by grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Then I'll hurt you instead!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Whew…" Cosmo sighed, putting a toy truck back in the bin, "That was tiring…"

"Tiring?" Wanda raised an eyebrow, "That was the ONLY thing you put away!"

He pretended to limp over and threw his arm around her shoulder, and drooped on her.

"And I'm so tiirrreeeddddd….."

Wanda shook her head, "Well, I gu-"

She stopped mid-comment when they heard a scream from outside.

They glanced at each other.

"Oh-no."

Wanda, followed by Cosmo, ran outside to see the large grey child holding up the pink-hatted boy by the collar of his shirt, who was kicking him in the stomach. Cosmo wrestled the two apart.

"Enough!" He yelled.

Wanda grabbed them both by their hands and took them inside, sitting them in opposite corners of the room, telling them to stay for 20 minutes.

She ran back out to Tootie with a wet cloth and a band aid.

"Tootie, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, what happened to our Tootsie-pop?" Cosmo came in worriedly.

Tootie sniffled back her tears, "Francis pushed me off the swings and I got hurt. But then Timmy came to rescue me!" She beamed when she mentioned the latter boy's name.

Cosmo and Wanda shared a glance.

"So…you like him?" Wanda teased, placing the band aid on the scratch.

Tootie blushed and looked away, running into the center.

The pink-haired and green-haired fairies followed her inside, to find her talking to Timmy.

Wanda turned to Cosmo, "Go talk to Francis, I'll talk to Timmy."

Wanda watched as Cosmo went to approach the grey child, before she turned to walk towards Timmy.

"Um, Tootie, I'll need to talk to Timmy. Could you please go back and play outside?"

She nodded and skipped out happily.

Wanda kneeled down to look Timmy in the eye.

"Timmy, could you please tell me what happened out there?"

He sighed, "I saw Tootie get pushed down by Francis. I don't think anyone should hurt girls. They're breakable!"

Wanda laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow, "Breakable?"

"Yeah," He smiled, "My dad said once that girls are something that begins with 'f', but I remember he said it meant 'breakable'."

"Do you mean 'fragile'?"

"Yes!"

"Timmy, I'm sure he meant that you aren't supposed to hurt a girl's feelings. Not that they'll break like a toy."

"Oh…. But still…" He pouted.

Wanda smiled and stood, "It was still a nice thing that you stood up for her. That's exactly what you're supposed to do! But please promise me you won't fight like that again. You do _not _fight to solve problems."

"Yes, Ms. Wanda…"

Wanda squatted down one more time, "And, one more thing: what was Tootie saying to you just now?"

He blushed and looked away, "She was just saying 'thanks'."

"Hm, sounds like she likes you!" Wanda winked and teased.

"Nuh uh!"

"And since now you're her hero, it sounds like you like her, too!" This caused Timmy to blush harder and turn away completely.

Wanda grinned and rolled her eyes, walking away.

But not before she heard him mutter:

"I like her…but not _that _much…"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**GOOD GRACIOUS I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**

***dies***

**Tw-tw-twwenty three pages? WHAT?**

**SO MANY! (for me, anyways…)**

**I'll have chapter three up soon!**

**IT WAS YOU ALL THAT GOT ME TO WRITE THIS.**

**SERIOUSLY, if you guys weren't reviewing so much, I wouldn't have finished this chapter so soon!**

**R & R please!**


	3. Tuesday

"And they lived happily ever after…" Wanda set the book down and looked around the room. The kids sat staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

It was now Tuesday afternoon, and Cosmo and she had spent the morning just playing dolls with the girls, trucks with the boys, arts and crafts, etc. Otherwise, they had tried to, well, pretty much _avoid_ each other.

Especially whenever that childish little song seemed to pop fresh in their minds, causing them to blush deeply.

Last night, after locking up, they awkwardly waited together under a canopy on a corner of a street. Too tired to walk all the way back, they had agreed to share a cab back.

Once Cosmo and Wanda had gotten in the taxi, they buckled up and sat as close to their own door as possible.

The driver occasionally glanced warily at them in his rearview mirror, expecting the two teenagers to spontaneously start making out at any moment.

"So…" The man behind the wheel glanced at the slip of paper with the address, "You two are staying at hotel, are you?"

"We have separate rooms," Came Cosmo's quick reply.

"Ahh…." He observed the two. "Bad break-up?"

"Not even close…" Wanda mumbled as the car continued to cruise down the dark streets of a dreary Monday night.

Now, here they sat, still not speaking. That is, until the girls asked for a "story time". The boys, of course, had thought the idea was "stupid" and "girly", but had soon joined the circle.

Wanda sat in a big red chair, Tootie in her lap, and Trixie, Molly, and Veronica sitting on the armrests, and the boys on pillows and beanbag chairs on the floor.

She laughed as the girls tiredly slumped against her, "Are you guys _sure _you don't want to take a nap?"

"Nnh." Molly rubbed her eyes, "One more story!"

"Yeah!"

"Please, Ms. Wanda?"

"One more!"

Wanda rubbed her temples, "I'm a little tired, though!" True. She had barely been able to sleep the night before.

"Maybe Cosmo should join in?"

Everyone turned to look at the green-haired being sitting alone at a table at the other side of the room. He was listening to the story, and even laughed along at the funny voices Wanda corresponded to each individual character, noting how well she seemed to be so motherly to children she met only yesterday.

He shrugged, "Sure, why not. What story?"

Trixie walked over to the small bookshelf and pulled out what seemed to be a well-liked book of hers, "Disney Cinderella!"

Cosmo playfully rolled his head in frustration, "Oh, _another _story about princesses? What about heroes and things?"

The girls ran over, giggling, and pulled him over to the chair, "Who do you think the prince is, then?"

They successfully pushed him into the chair, Wanda already up, of course. He sighed contently and settled himself, the girls sitting in his lap and armrests as they did Wanda.

Cosmo cleared his throat, "Once upon a time…"

And the story began.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"She looked up and saw standing before her a fairy godmother!"

Both Cosmo and Wanda paused for a quick moment to gather what the book just said. Humans knew about fairy godmothers? She knew the general idea of the plot of Cinderella, but these people must've added it in somehow.

He gathered himself and continued anyway, "She looked up and the godmother said 'Don't cry, child'-" In his best granny voice, he might add- "And she started to sing some magic words, making a pumpkin into a carriage and mice into horses. Whenever she sang those magic words, she could use her magic."

There was a small pause and Wanda realized she was being stared at by Cosmo. He sneered at the part he just read and she blushed. Despite her rising embarrassment, she smiled goofily and mouthed-back and quiet "No" and he smiled and continued reading.

The rest of the story consisted of magical items, talking animals, and the clichéd ending of the girl getting rescued by the prince.

Before Cosmo could say the final lines, "They lived happily ever after", they noticed every child had fallen asleep.

"Wow," Cosmo commented, "That was a _lot _faster than I expected." He picked up Tootie from his lap and set her we he was just sitting when he got up.

"Yeah, well…" Wanda was already up and pulling out mats and blankets, "Help me pull these out for the girls?"

Cosmo nodded and carried the mats, pillows, and cushions over to the group of kids. He placed them out and carefully picked up each girl and set her on her own mat, covering her with a blanket. Wanda was busy helping the sleeping boys arrange themselves into more comfortable positions on the sleeping bags before covering them in warm blankets.

After the kids looked sound and settled, the two fairies in disguise walked out into the warm California air in the daycare's gated backyard.

Wanda took in a deep breath, "It feels so much nicer here than Fairyworld."

Cosmo agreed, "I wish it wasn't so cool up there this time of the year."

"I love the irony of that statement coming from us."

Wanda turned to the swing sets and sat down in one of the higher, bigger swings. Cosmo sat against the bar supporting the swing set.

There was a long awkward silence before Cosmo finally spoke up.

"So…"

Wanda mentally struggled to come up with a response. Unfortunately, the ringing of that song kept repeating itself _over and over and over-_

"Do you like me?"

The question coming out of Wanda's mouth startled both fairies. She did not, in ANY way, mean to say anything of the sort.

Cosmo's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Wanda looking away, face darkening to a beet red, "N-nevermind. Forget I asked."

The green-haired fairy eyed her suspiciously, then smiled slyly.

"Why do you want to know?"

Wanda avoided his gaze, "I don't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I… didn't."

"Yes, you di-!"

"No, I did not!"

Cosmo sighed and sat back, "I'll answer if you will."

Another very long silence.

"You know what?" Wanda rose and yawned, "I'm tired. I'm just going back inside and take a nap with the kids."

She walked away from the swing set, but soon heard footsteps close behind.

They both walked towards the small group of sleeping forms. Cosmo ran quickly past her and she rolled her eyes, until she felt his hand grab hers and he dragged her with him. He sat down and pulled her to sit in his lap, just like when they were at the godparenting office. Instead of commenting, she sighed contently instead, letting him pull the blanket over them as they both quickly fell asleep.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Shh! Shh! They're waking up!"

A few giggles here, and Wanda found herself shifting uncomfortably in the noise waking her.

"They're so cute!"

"Ew, it's a little sick."

She finally pried her eyes only to see eight pairs of eyes staring straight back at her. Disoriented, she ignored them and snuggled closer into the blue pillow she was leaning up against. It felt so soft and warm-

"Awwwwww!" Many high-pitched, girly voices chorused together.

Wanda's eyes opened with a final burst and she yelped. Lifting her head slightly, she noticed she couldn't move anymore. Looking down, she saw Cosmo's arm lay gently on her lap and gripped her hip. His left arm snaked around her lower back and held his other hand in place. Her head previously lay just in the crook of his neck, and his chin lay on her head.

Her face darkened in color as she unsuccessfully tried to pry her friend's sleeping arms off of her, causing the children to all to the ground in hysterics.

"Look at them!" Trixie giggled.

Tootie joined in, taunting, "Ooooo she's _blushing_!"

Wanda grabbed Cosmo's sleeping form by the collar and started shaking him violently and calling out his name.

"WHA?" Cosmo startled awake, jumping up from the position he was in. Wanda slid from his lap and hit the floor hard with a sound "oof!"

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, Wanda!" Cosmo stuck out his hand to help her back up, which she gratefully took.

They stood there, hand in hand, staring at each other, unaware of the 'ooh!'s coming from the girls in the background. Their cheeks tinted pink and they slowly let go of each other.

Tootie grabbed hands with Timmy and Molly grabbed hands with Remy, while Trixie and Veronica stood together. Chester and Francis just stood there. They all danced:

"They're in love! They're in love!"

Wanda stood there, gaze fixed shyly on her feet, while Cosmo ran over to the other side of the room, putting a CD in the player. He slid back over.

"If you all are going to dance and make fun of us, you might as well do it right!"

Within moments, classical ballroom music came on the stereo Cosmo was messing with earlier.

"Woah!"

Unexpectedly, he had twirled Wanda into him, leaving them just inches apart from each other.

She blinked at him, "What are you-?"

A dip, and she clutched her hands around his neck. She smiled slyly and picked herself back up, twirling herself away from him.

"You're going to have to try harder than that."

He grinned challengingly and ran towards her, but she spun and leapt away. The pink-haired fairy smiled at the girls.

"And _that's _how you dance with a guy."

Cosmo snarled and jumped at her, twirling her in and picking her up in a cradle.

"Boys, _that's _how you dance with a girl!"

They struggled to dance together, Wanda dancing away, and Cosmo catching up with her to literally sweep her off her feet, before they lost their breath in what seemed to be a never-ending battle, they looked over. Each girl and guy had paired up (yes, even Francis with Veronica!), and instead of swaying in an, ahem, civilized manner, they were just twisting and jumping to the beat of the music.

Cosmo wrapped his arm around Wanda, holding her hand in his, and they swayed slowly.

Cosmo smiled shyly and glanced up at her, a slight blush spreading from cheek to cheek, "Wanda? About Cinderella's godmother singing to her…"

She smiled back at him, amused by the red of his face, "Yes?"

He bit his lip, "Remember when you looked at me and pretty much said no?"

Wanda nodded happily, but a little confused.

Cosmo gulped, and his entire face shone red, "You wouldn't even do that for me?"

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**AW YEAH.**

**3****rd**** chapter WOO!**

**I think this chapter is a little short, but I'm going to try to make the next one MUCH longer to make up for it! (and with what I want to write in it, it should!)**

**Read and review PLEASE?**


	4. Wednesday

Wanda's forehead shimmered with beaded sweat. Her sleeping pattern wasn't exactly cooperating with her that night, and she found it extremely difficult to sleep.

Truth be told, no one other than her father or sister knew about her… insomnia.

She shuddered. Of all things she was afraid of; it was the fact that she, of _all _Fairywinkles, was the one with a problem like this.

She felt like she could ruin so much.

Tears falling from her eyes after yet _another _sleepless night, Wanda rose from the bed and stripped from her tank top and shorts and into her signature yellow dress. She grabbed her black sweater and slipped on her black flats. Maybe a walk would be good for her.

She was about to walk out of her room door, when she paused. Looking back, Wanda stepped back to look into her partner's room. From her spot, Wanda could see Cosmo sleeping comfortingly. Sighing jealously, she still smiled at how he snuggled up cutely into the pillows with a content smile on his face.

_Cutely…?_

Blushing, Wanda glanced back at his face, just to see his eyes flutter open slightly. Panicking, she gasped and flew (well, metaphorically) out of the door.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Surprisingly enough, California was a lot warmer than she expected it to be, especially for the winter. And yet, she shivered.

Two blocks, and she still couldn't see anything else other than numerous shops stretching farther than she could see.

Wanda let out a deep sigh. This wasn't the relaxing walk she had hoped for.

The night air seemed to take a turn for the cold and she shivered for real. Something was very unnerving about walking around the city at night.

She looked around. Maybe it was just paranoia, but she could have _sworn _she heard a twig snap. Or, maybe, it was just the feeling she got after watching horror movies that started with a snapping branch.

Wanda stopped and turned. Suddenly, a large black mass overtook her. She was about to scream. That is, until she silenced at the warm embrace. The tight hug was warm and familiar, and she sniffled in relief.

"C-Cosmo?"

She felt his hand reach her hair and stroke it softly.

"Couldn't sleep again?" She heard him whisper softly.

Scratch what she had said earlier. No one other than her father, sister, and _Cosmo _knew she had insomnia.

The pink-haired fairy let a few tears slip down her cheeks as she turned to bury her face in his chest. Wanda nodded and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. She had never let the insomnia get to her like it did just then. Juggling eight kids for the past two days had worn her out; the insomnia begged to differ.

The battle against the lack of sleep hit her hard that night, and that was why it upset her so. The exhaustion had taken over her mind and conscious thoughts for the worse.

She let out a shaky breath, "I'm so tired."

Cosmo, without replying, wrapped his arms around her waist and under her knees to carry her bridal style. Luckily, neither had traveled _too _far from the hotel, and Cosmo found it easy to carry her the distance. He was lucky fairies had a natural, airy weight; thanks to the magic that kept them afloat when they flew.

Wanda almost protested the second she was lifted, but quieted when she found herself in his cozy hold. She had never noticed before, but Cosmo's arms fit around her perfectly.

The more Wanda would seem to shiver, the tighter the grasp would be as Cosmo pulled her closer.

It wasn't long before the two fairies reached the hotel. Wanda immediately insisted on him letting her go. Cosmo smiled softly and blushed, subconsciously nuzzling his head against hers. She quickly clamped her mouth shut, silently enjoying the sudden contact. It wasn't that she didn't want to pull aw- yeah, it was. Sighing and blushing slightly herself, Wanda silently admitted to enjoying Cosmo's sudden cuddliness.

An elevator ride and a few feet later, they reached to two doors to the separate rooms. Wanda didn't realize she had gotten comfortable enough in his arms to start falling asleep until she felt herself being shaken.

"Wanda," Cosmo laughed at his friend in his arms, "Wanda, wake up! We need to get in."

The girl blinked rapidly and yawned. Her conscious mind was screaming at her wake up and step out of his arms, albeit abashedly. Her subconscious, however, was the _only _thing keeping her from really wanting to wake up at all.

"No," Wanda mumbled tiredly. Her metaphorical consciousness facepalmed and gave up the fight. Wanda yawned again and sunk deeper into his arms. Her metaphorical subconscious repeatedly placed the words in her mind: _This is the most warm and comfortable place I've ever slept! _What that darned thing didn't know was the "warm and comfortable place" was, in fact, Cosmo's arms.

Cosmo, in the midst of the unknown mental struggle, simply rolled his eyes and fiddled with his left pocket until he found the key to his own room. He slid the card in the lock and walked the both of them into his room. Once in, he traveled through the open door connecting the rooms to Wanda's bed.

He tried shaking her again, "You have to wake up. We're by your bed now."

Wanda had quickly fallen into a deeper sleep, thus making her even more likely to be unresponsive.

Cosmo moaned uncomfortably. Despite how light she was, the distance he carried her in the _same position_ the entire way took a toll on his arms. Looking around, and finally making a decision, he pried her arms from around his neck and forced her to lie on the bed. Her face twisted in discomfort in her sleep, and she felt around for the warmth she was previously engulfed in.

The green-haired fairy blushed. He slowly climbed in the bed next to her and pulled the covers over them both. Wanda, regardless of the warm California air, shivered. Once she felt the thick comforter over her, and Cosmo's presence, she smiled and hummed happily, pulling close enough to rest her head on his chest.

Cosmo didn't move, and instead placed his hand on the small of her back. He smiled.

Maybe he could just say this made up for him bothering her for a nightmare.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"I'm a princess!" Tootie squealed, twirling around in a fluffy purple dress she recently pulled out of the large dress up box. The little boys all sighed at the group of girls rifling through the large chest. You know, just one of your regular Wednesday mornings…

_~Flashback~_

_Wanda yawned. She had not had such a good night's rest for a VERY long time. The sun was shining, and her bed felt more comfortable than usual-_

"_AHHH!" She screamed the second she realized her head was on Cosmo's chest. Cosmo, woken up from her scream, sat up immediately with a yelp on his own._

_Wanda scrambled for the opposite side of the bed, and shot him a startled look. Cosmo watched her with wide eyes, red pulsing towards his cheeks as comprehension seeped in._

"_WHAT-?" Wanda enunciated the first word of her question, "-are you doing in my bed?"_

_Cosmo's entire face took heat as he stumbled over words._

_The female fairy stood and ran over to the full-length mirror. The reflection copied not only her image, but exactly how she felt. Her hair was down, but tangled and extremely frizzy. She had apparently, at one point, gotten dressed in her favorite yellow dress, but since she had slept in it (for whatever reason), the new pattern of the fabric were wrinkles. Her normally wide, pink eyes were squinted from the morning light and hard dark bags under them._

_She whirled around to face him._

"_What happened? What did we do? Did we-" She paused in terrorizing realization, "No. No! We didn't-!"_

"_WANDA!" Cosmo grabbed onto her shoulders forcefully. She struggled in panic, but his strong grip made her calm until she was forced to shut up and listen._

_Once she stopped her futile struggling, Cosmo relaxed his grip by gently bringing his hands down to her elbows. His hold soft but firm._

_He waited until Wanda visibly relaxed and looked him in the eye:_

"_Nothing happened. You went for a late walk, I came to carry you back, and you fell asleep in my arms. When I put you in bed, you kept insisting I stay with you. So I did and fell asleep there."_

_It took a minute, but Wanda's mind's delirious haze vanished, and she could easily start remembering all that happened. Even up to him putting her to bed._

_After a moment of thinking, she remembered how she whined for him to stay with her, even though he wanted to head back to his own room._

_Cosmo watched with great amusement as a beet-red blush crawled up her neck and covered her face. Even her ears tinted a pinkish color. He smiled. She was giving him what he secretly referred to as His Blush. Sure, when she got SUPER embarrassed around everyone else, her face turned dark red. But when she was super embarrassed towards him, not only would she turn dark red, but her ears would even flood with color. She secretly gave him something he considered special; Wanda probably didn't even know she was giving it to him!_

_His cheeks matched a light version of hers, and he smiled sheepishly. If anything, he found her blush rather… cute._

_Wanda noticed the look he was giving her, and she looked down sheepishly, "I-I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just sort of… panicked. I guess I'm still a little tired."_

_Cosmo grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the mirror._

"_It's okay, Wanda. You were just upset."_

_They both sighed, happy that each other was now calm and collected. Wanda warily glanced over at the clock. Her eyes widened._

_The words flashed _**7:45**_tauntingly._

_Wanda push Cosmo back into his own room, much to his confusion._

"_Get dressed!" She commanded him, "We're going to be late!"_

_~End Flashback~_

Luck enough for the two teens, children weren't as hyper when they first got to the daycare center, giving them more time to recuperate. Cosmo sat in the red chair quietly, keeping an I on the boys. Wanda had settled herself on a bean bag chair next to the large dress-up treasure chest, where all of the girls decided to spend their morning.

The pink-haired fairy watched as Molly pranced around with (to Wanda's immense amusement) fake, feathery fairy wings and a blue wand.

Molly beamed at her friend, "But I'm a _fairy_."

"Princesses are better! They get everything they want!" Tootie stuck her tongue out at Molly.

Molly blew a raspberry, "But _fairies _have _magic_, which is _better!_"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged smiles as they watched the two decide over which would be better before Wanda intervened.

Wanda kneeled down between them, "Have you two considered what is better than a fairy OR a princess?"

The two girls answered unanimously, "What?"

"A fairy princess!"

Both Tootie and Molly gasped in surprise; almost as if they didn't ever deem it possible.

Veronica and Trixie pranced over, "We want to be fairy princesses, too!"

Wanda laughed lightly, "Well, first, you ALL need fairy wings. Then a tiara. And a wand!"

She giggled as the four girls scrambled through the dress up bin, snatching up different colored dresses, various types of wings, silver and gold colored crowns, and silver plastic wands.

Wanda observed the four as they stood in a line in front of her, waiting for approval. The real fairy paced back and forth, looking each outfit up and down professionally. Finally she stopped in the middle.

"I'm impressed. Now, show me your best wand waves!"

Wanda couldn't help but laugh out loud at how they all enthusiastically waved their wands in a bombastic manner.

Veronica smiled, "Wow, this is easy!"

The pink-haired girl smiled, "You guys are really getting the hang of th-!"

Wanda stopped midsentence. The four girls all stopped at the same moment, and Wanda turned to face where they were looking. Over on the other side of the room, she saw Cosmo and the four boys huddled together. She looked at the girls with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

Trixie gulped, "They did this last time!"

"Did what?" Wanda inquired, confused.

The girls continued to ignore her.

"They're going to get us!"

"Run!"

The five girls faced the direction a new voice was coming from and gasped.

Wanda's eyes met with Cosmo's as he yelled out a command:

"CHARGE!"

Everyone screamed loudly, the boys' battle cry and the girls' surprised screams as they ran to the playground.

They didn't look back as the boys took over the large treasure chest containing the rest of the dress-up items. Wanda decided to let the girls lead, as their path on the playground had been oddly specific. And they said the boys have done this before.

Wanda gasped, pinching a stitch in her side, "Can someone explain what's going on?"

The girls all shushed her, and suddenly crouched down. They went behind the bushes to the point where Wanda couldn't see them.

"Come on!" She heard one girl whisper. Wanda quickly complied, and crawled to where she saw the girls go in.

Upon seeing the girls in front of her, she sighed in relief. That is, until she looked around.

The fairy's mouth hung agape at the small area hidden at the back of the playground. It was a little cove covered by tree branches and bushes, blocked from the outside world unless you went through the only way in: the tunnel of bushes.

"Okay," Molly sat on the side opposite the opening, whereas Wanda sat at the mouth of the tunnel, "Trixie, Veronica: You'll be Fairy Queen Wanda's bodyguards. Tootie: You and I will be the warriors. We can't let them get the Queen this time."

Wanda was about to ask again what was going on, but they all hushed simultaneously as they heard the bush walls rustling. From the other side came voices.

"Isn't their meeting place here?" The heard Francis ask aloud.

"Yeah, there's a tunnel or something to get in…" Came Timmy's reply.

A couple of rustling leaves here, a few 'check over there's there, and the girl were once again left alone.

Tootie let out a BIG sigh, "Wow, that was close!"

Wanda sighed, "What. Is. Going. On?"

"Well," Trixie turned to Wanda, "Every time we get a new person to watch us, the boys get together to try and take over the girl stuff. But we found this secret place that they don't know about."

"And they always get us when we're trying to play dress-up, just to ruin our fun," Tootie pouted.

"THEN they kidnap a girl!" Molly whispered harshly.

Wanda, though she knew it was a game, gulped slightly, "K-Kidnap?"

Yeah, it was _only _a game. But with Cosmo playing…

"Don't worry we're here to protect you!"

"Yeah!"

She smiled and started to lean in to see what the battle plan was, when she felt something wrap tightly around her waist and pulled her back. She screamed!

"MS. WANDA!" The girls all cried out suddenly.

She suddenly heard cheering around her and herself be flipped over something. Wanda opened her eyes to see Cosmo had draped her over his shoulders to kidnap her and take her to the jungle gym set. The cheering she heard came from the boys in the taller towers.

"Yay, Cosmo!"

"You got her!"

"We finally got the Queen Fairy!"

Wanda, now lacking the surprise factor, started playfully struggling.

"Cosmo, if you don't let me down now, I'll give you EXACTLY what's coming to you!"

He stuck his tongue out, which she could barely see when she turned her head, "Eh, I'll take my chances."

As he ascended the ladders and Wanda struggled, she occasionally was prodded with one of the many foam swords stolen from dress-up bin.

Once they reached the top of the playset, Cosmo set her down against the railing, and Remy and Timmy worked to handcuff her hands behind one of the bars. Being they were children's handcuffs, she let them keep her as her prisoner with no worries.

Cosmo bent down to look her in the eye, and threw in a thick German accent, "I'll be back." He winked, causing her to blush furiously, before he leapt off to fight the battle with the other kids.

"Don't worry; we'll save you!" Wanda heard the girls call up to her. She sighed. For some reason, she felt like the girls weren't going to win.

Twenty (she guessed) minutes later, the sun was still falling down on Wanda's face. The warmth was welcoming, and long ago lulled her into a light sleep. It wasn't until Cosmo had come back for her, like he promised, to check on her.

"Wanda?" He called, climbing to the tallest tower of the gym. He noticed her eyes were closed, and smiled slightly. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. "Wanda?"

"Hm?" She blink groggily, not fully awake yet.

"Wanda, wake up!"

"Hmm…" Wanda turned her head away from him, not fully remembering the predicament she was in.

Cosmo rolled his eyes and wiggled his fingers into her side.

The fairy's eyes shot open and she squealed, failing at escaping from the tickling.

"Cosmo, what was that?"

Cosmo gave her an innocent look, and used both hands to tickle her stomach, causing her to giggle, "What was what?"

"St-stop thahahat!" She laughed, too distracted about getting away from his wiggling fingers to focus on undoing the play cuffs.

"No!" He chuckled, bringing his hand up to her chin, and held it firmly in place, "Besides, this is payback for the hide-and-go-seek incident. And I know where you're most ticklish!"

Wanda's eyes widened as she felt his free brush lightly from her cheekbone, all the way until he brushed his fingers over her ear.

She _shrieked _and tried to jerk away, but fully unable to. Cosmo giggled evilly and continued, switching hands every so often to get each side. Tons of giggling and tickling later, then both stopped to hear the approaching footsteps of kids.

The girls had come to save her!

Before Cosmo could turn around to see who was coming towards him, a small figure jumped on his back to tackle him, but only cause him to fall forward until he hit something.

Or, should I say, his _lips _hit something.

It wasn't so much of a kiss, but more like he gave her a light peck. Cosmo immediately stood up straight when he realized his lips crashed into hers.

Wanda just stared, dumbfounded, at the fairy before her, cheeks tinting colors again.

Cosmo, however, did he best to avoid all eye contact, stumbling over any words of explanation he tried to offer.

The gap of time allowed the young girls to quickly undo the cuffs, and lead Wanda hurriedly down the stairways and ladders.

And yet, she just couldn't stop staring at the blushing fairy behind her.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Wow, I will NEVER wait so long to update again.**

**As you can see, I'm trying to update as much as possible now.**

**BUT, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF:**

**There's something you want to see MORE of**

**There's something you want to see LESS of**

**You liked/disliked a particular thing in this story**

**You want to add in some commentary, or tell me something is wrong or off**

**Thanks for the support, and I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Thursday

"Did you see what that?"

"Between them? That was so gross!"

"It was cute!"

"Ewwww! How could you say that?"

"Because it was, dummy!"

"You can't say that!"

"Yes, I can! You can't tell me what to not say!"

Yes, bickering had indeed broken out the next morning between the group of four-year-olds. It was a beautiful Thursday morning, but this went unnoticed by every person in the building.

That one specific incident between their two caretakers had not been overlooked by the children.

"How can you say it was cute? And then call me a dummy!"

"You're a dummy because you don't think it was sweet."

"Fine…" The pink-hatted boy mumbled the rest of his statement.

Molly leaned a little closer, "What was that?"

"I said FINE, you are RIGHT."

Tootie and Molly shared a double high five, glad to win the small argument.

Tootie turned to Timmy to continue, "Yeah, we're glad you-"

Anything the girls could have said further was interrupted by flying colorful blobs heading straight for them.

_**SPLORTCH!**_

Molly and Tootie, including Trixie and Veronica, were covered head to toe, soaked with water. The barrage of water balloons ceased momentarily giving the girls time to sputter.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Molly screeched, throwing herself on top of Francis, knocking him over. She had seen him throw the first balloon.

As soon as his back fully hit the ground, the black-haired girl grabbed as many of the nearby balloons as possible and instantly starting firing them at the gray kid's face.

The three other girls slowly tore their own gazes from the scene. They faced the boys with looks of horror.

Timmy, Chester, and Remy stood side-by-side, throwing water balloons up and catching them again threateningly, their crazy grins widening.

"This is WAR."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

The daycare center's interior held two very quiet teenagers. Neither had spoken much more than "Good morning, kids!" or a quiet "Goodnight" to the other just before they fell asleep.

Oddly enough, neither realized that they weren't avoiding talking to specifically each other out of sheer embarrassment. No, there was an entirely different reason.

They hadn't even noticed that they were barely on speaking terms.

Both Cosmo and Wanda were merely intrigued by yesterday's kiss.

Though remembering it instantly made one blush bright red, they couldn't keep their minds from replaying what happened while the girls freed Wanda from the boys' team.

Cosmo had felt it. Sure, technically, he had the nerve endings to feel his lips on hers. That's exactly how he knows their lips met. But it was something else he felt. He couldn't explain, but it seemed as though he felt it with his _mind._

Or to go deeper, even if it scared him, his _soul._

And just remembering that trace of extra feeling, he brushed his lips lightly with his fingers and bushed, regretting not keeping their lips there even just a bit longer.

Wanda, on the other hand, no different. The one thing that made her freeze in her tracks yesterday was simply the taste.

As creepy, she admitted to herself as her face turned red, as it sounded, it was true. His lips were pleasantly sweet, and she longed for that taste again. But, that oddly wasn't what she found strange about it.

The sweetness came from something within him; like he had unintentionally sent out a flood of emotions from his heart all the way up to his lips. And in return, Wanda experienced the most amazing flutter of butterflies.

Even thinking of it now, her stomach tickled with happiness as she glanced over to Cosmo, who was absentmindedly fiddling with the fringe of the big red reading chair.

Smiling, Wanda suddenly was reminded of a certain _other _kiss. Bringing her hand to her mouth in shock, she suddenly realized why that kiss yesterday brought up such fond feelings…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_The school bell rang a cheery, well-known fairy tune that let every young fairy know that lunch was over and they were excused to recess._

_Many kids ran off to their new friends they had eagerly already made earlier._

_Except for one lonely girl._

_This one exception fluttered her own delicate wings until she was high enough up to sit halfway up a tree. She settled herself on a thicker branch and opened up a small sketchbook. Sighing, she began another one of her many intricate doodles that littered her sketchbook already._

_Even though she was young, and only began her first day of kindergarten today, she already understood why many kids avoided her._

_Long before the first day of school starts, every kid enrolled for the upcoming school year had to go through specific tests. During these tests, each child is carefully observed._

_Although long ago fairies evolved from the heinous crimes of knotting women's long beautiful hair, kidnapping babies to make parents worry, or simply just stealing one shoe from each pair to annoy humans, fairies had an uncanny ability to stay in touch with the more beneficial aspects of their ancestors' personalities. Every fairy was born with automatic talent is music and visual arts: the only good things that their ancestors' showed the humans._

_Throughout these tests, each fairy would not only be tested to see if there is a disabled link in that connection (meaning the fairy was magically disabled, much like a human can be mentally disabled, and who be harder for the fairy to learn how to use their magic), but also something much more special._

_It was long ago discovered that some fairies not only are able to have a great talent, but others are considered exceptional. Many studies showed that fairies with an exceptional talent in certain area(s) were given to them through an unnatural channel of their own magic. Sometimes the magic channel was strong enough to give them amazing control to do crazy things with their magic that most likely no other fairy could, and sometimes it channeled through other non-magic related things, like they were given some sort of superpower (like super-sight, or incredible flying agility and speed)._

_Wanda hadn't even gotten past the first few questions before she was thrown into the Exceptionals class. Her incredible talent in art started at an early age, and so did her unexplainable knowledge. The counselor's single glance at her "what I do when I'm bored" doodles impressed him, even for an exceptional. But what amazed the counselor even more was when her parents gave him her IQ test score._

_It was very rare for an Exceptional to have more than one talent._

_On the first day of school, the kindergarten grade was split into three classes: two regulars, and one Exceptional._

_The Exceptionals class was where the chosen fairies could learn the same subjects as the regulars, but spend class periods building upon their talents._

_Wanda was honestly not at all impressed by who was in her class. Every other exceptional just had another common talent: flying abilities, incredibly fast learner, etc._

_The pink-haired girl was one of the few in her class, and of the entire fairy population, that had a talent that many others didn't posses. She also had two._

_What truly caught her eye just as the bell rang was a boy around four or five, like her, sitting farther in the back. Glancing every once in a while at him throughout class, she soon found that he could barely pay attention, looked at the clock constantly, and busied himself by stacking pencils. It truly made her wonder if he was placed in this class by accident or, by how he acted throughout class, if he himself wandered into the wrong classroom._

_Wanda was quickly proved wrong when the teacher tried to inform him after class that school was meant for paying attention and learning, but he quickly replied by repeating the gist of what they had gone over in class that day._

_Now, sitting on the tree branch, she totally forgot about that boy, deeming it not to be her trouble in the first place._

_She once again began drawing in her sketchbook until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, Wanda shrieked as her slightly turned head met bright green orbs._

"_Wow… that's so… pretty…" The green-haired fairy drawled, staring at the work in her lap, "Is that your gift?"_

"_Maybe!" Wanda slammed the book shut, glaring slightly. She just wanted a quiet recess, but here she was, stuck talking to the Exceptional with no gift._

"_I wish I could show you mine…" The green fairy's eyes fell sadly. Wanda was suddenly intrigued; she had never heard of an Exceptional's talent being confidential._

"_Well, why can't you?_

"_My momma says that I can't show anyone because it's one of those special talents, and I might scare someone…"_

_Wanda practically stood up to meet face-to-face with her classmate who sat on a branch just above hers, but her logic kept her from doing so. Instead of being frightened by what he was saying, this new-found information peaked her curiosity greatly._

"_I won't be scared, I promise! Can you show me?"_

"_By the way, I'm Cosmo…"_

"_Okay, Okay, I'm Wanda. Now will you show me?"_

_Cosmo glanced around the playground until he spotted a small clearing in the behind a line of trees at the edge of the school grounds. He pointed in that direction._

"_I'll show you there."_

_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

"_Well, well, what is it?" Wanda jumped around him excitedly. Her first day was a bust before she formally met Cosmo, being that the regular kids didn't want anything to do with the kids who were different._

"_Stop jumping."_

_She ceased all movement._

"_Hold out your hand."_

_Wanda lifted her right hand, palm up towards him, excitement flit=uttering in her stomach._

_Cosmo gently grasped her hand with his left hand. Lifting his own right hand, Cosmo placed one finger on the end of each hand line and drew them inwards towards the center of her hand until it looked like Cosmo was pinching her with all fingers. Wanda giggled slightly from being ticklish, but generally held still. He locked eyes with her._

"_I know this sounds crazy, but I want to try something. Since your gift is art, I want you to think of your favorite color. My gift will be boring without an artist adding color." Cosmo blushed slightly at his last statement, but watched as Wanda stared back at him, clearing focusing on the color._

_Wanda slowly shifted her gaze to their intertwined hands while staying focused. Cosmo lifted his pinched fingers carefully and quietly._

_Wanda realized she was about to see his gift._

_Pink light shot down her arm and startled her, although it didn't hurt. But through the shock, Wanda froze in fear as the pink swirled at her palm and lifted into the air. Cosmo dropped her and she left it fall to her side._

_She stared at it and Cosmo smiled, glad she kept to her promise of not being scared, but finding it cool._

"_C-Cosmo! W-what is t-that?"_

"_This," Cosmo moving his fingers in an odd motion until the pink orb landed gently in his palm, "is a star."_

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Wanda jerked as his last statement before recess ended so long ago repeated in her head. Gasping sharply, she pushed aside the small amount of paperwork Jorgen gave them to fill out on the table and sat back.

The strange thing is that the kiss from yesterday triggered the memory of them meeting. Then again...

After school on that first day, Cosmo ran into Wanda at the back of the school and he gave her a small peck on the lips. Confused, younger Wanda had asked Cosmo why he just kissed her. He quickly explained that his mother always said to save kisses for people you truly like and trust, and that he knew right away that she fit both.

It wasn't soon after in the next few days that he found out her other gift was her amazing intellect; Cosmo did, and still does, consider it a "know-it-all" give instead of "great intelligence", albeit jokingly.

In the midst of her reminiscing, the back door to the center burst open. Both Cosmo and Wanda shrieked when pulled so quickly out of their thinking. Standing in the doorframe were six very soaked four-year-olds.

Wanda brought her hand to her mouth to giggle.

"Um, Ms. Wanda and Mr. Cosmo, we got into a little water fight…" Chester scratched the back of his head.

Cosmo chuckled loudly, "Well, that's obvious enough…"

Timmy shouted from somewhere behind the crowd, "And we wanted to get changed and have a picnic outside!"

"YEAH!" Came the chorus of excited voices.

"Fine, fine," Wanda giggled, "Cosmo and I will get everything ready."

The kids cheered and ran towards their bags of extra clothing and raced for the bathrooms.

Meanwhile, Cosmo began setting out table cloths on the picnic table and set out a pitcher of lemonade that was made earlier because they were going to drink it anyways.

Wanda placed out the sandwiches and sat in a plastic lounge chair next to Cosmo on the other side of the backyard, but still where they could watch the children.

The children piled outside together and sat down, fighting over who got which type of sandwich. It was quite hilarious; a group of kids that made perfect friends, but can still fight about anything.

Wand took a small sip of lemonade before staring into her cup and speaking.

"Cosmo, remember the day we met?"

The question obvious surprised him, as he choked slightly on his own drink. He calmed down quickly and looked at Wanda.

"You thought about that, too?"

Wanda nodded, "You… felt something… yesterday?"

Cosmo's cheeks tinted red, causing Wanda's smile to widen more, "Yes."

Without further explanation, Wanda held out her right hand.

Cosmo repeated a familiar process that he's only done a few times since the day he met Wanda. His eyes locked with hers, silently asking the same question.

Much like other times they had tried it, Wanda soon learned that both of their gift were powerful enough so that Wanda didn't need to focus on a certain color, but let her subconscious choose. And this time was no different. Except…

Wanda's cheeks burnt red as Cosmo lifted his hands, and a _**green **_orb floated out of her hand.


End file.
